russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz in IBC's Romantic Drama Series 'Only Me and You' Premieres March 10
March 7, 2014 After his Philippine film debut last 2 years ago, Thai Superstar Mario Maurer is visiting the country once again and now is the international Kapinoy star as IBC-13 brings the highly anticipated primetime romantic comedy-drama series Only Me and You alongside the network's primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz. Helmed by popular director Monti Parungao, the series about heartwarming story and young love will premiere this March 10 (Monday) on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. “The Pinay Thailand Kilig-Serye will surely make Filipinos laugh, cry, and fall in love all over again with her colorful story,” said Mario and Ingrid. “Viewers will get to relate to the story even more as we highlight true Filipino values especially our unconditional love for our family.” Follow the romantic love story as they faces life’s struggles and experiences falling in love for the first time will showcase a powerhouse cast. Last year, 25-year-old actor will return to Manila next month for a fan conference organized by Penshoppe, the local clothing line announced early this week. Maurer was last in the Philippines in October last year to promote the Star Cinema film Suddenly It's Magic and Pee Mak, are his first Philippine-produced project. As evidenced by the rave reception on the series’ characters both online (frequently landing on Twitter Philippines trending topics) and offline (high crowd attendance in mall shows), Only Me and You is poised to be another top-rating show of IBC-13 as preparation for its grand 54th anniversary. According to IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, the former ABS-CBN executive, IBC-13 prepared the primetime block Kapinoy Primetime that will surely compete against the ratings of their rival networks. They bring the primetime series starring Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland), Cristne Reyes (Maghihintay Sa'yo) and the latest addition is Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz’s Only Me and You. Only Me and You will tell the story about Paolo Rodriguez (Mario Maurer), a Thai superstar through the numerous romantic comedies he stars in from Thailand and he is now in the Philippines where he meets his girlfriend Rachelle Santiago (Ingrid dela Paz), a Filipina sister. Even though their worlds collide, the two later fall in love. But their relationship is tested by conflicts from their worlds. Can Paolo and Rachele’s romantic love survive life’s realities?. Completing the cast of Only Me and You are Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, John Wayne Sace, Kristel Fulgar and Cogie Domingo. Don’t miss the premiere of Only Me and You beginning Monday (March 10) at 9:15PM right after Maghihintay Sa'yo on IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For updates, follow @OnlyMeAndYouPH on Twitter and like www.facebook.com/OnlyMeAndYouOfficial on Facebook. Tweet your thoughts about the show using the hashtag #OnlyMeAndYou. 'Kapinoy Primetime (IBC)' Mga bagong telenovela, fantaserye, kilig-serye, teleserye at Viva Tagalog movies gabi-gabi. Kumpleto sa ating masayang samahan mga Kapinoy! :Mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes :THE TWO SIDES OF ANA'' (TreseBella)' (Ana Layevska) (1-1) :6:00PM :Sina Ana Layevska at Rafael Amaya. :Ito ang telenovelang dapat subaybayan. :'''EXPRESS BALITA (Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) (1-2) :6:30PM :Walang tigil na maiinit na balita, ang mga tagapaghatid ng balita pinagkakatiwalaan, punong-puno ng mahahalagang impormasyong ibabahagi sa inyo ng mga respetadong tagapagbalita ng IBC News team. :Ang programa na mainit at mga nagbabagang balita sa loob at sa labas ng bansa. :Anchored by: Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go :JANELLA IN WONDERLAND (Janella Salvador) (2-1) :7:45PM :Ang kauna-unahang fantaserye sa IBC. :She's the primetime princess Janella Salvador as Janella, a mermaid tale under the sea. :Also starring: Marlo Mortel, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews :Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Kat Alano :MAGHIHINTAY SA'YO (Cristine Reyes) (2-2) :8:30PM :Hahamunin niya ang aking puso, mabawi lamang ang tunay na pagmamaghal. :Ang teleserye na inyong maghintay pa rin. :Si Cristine Reyes ang primetime queen at jewel of drama. :With Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc :ONLY ME AND YOU (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) (3-1) :PREMIERES TONIGHT at 9:15PM :Pag-ibig ay nagpakilig ngayong summer! :Ang kauna-unahang kilig-serye sa bansa. :Starring: Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. :With Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. :VIVA BOX OFFICE (VBO) (3-2) :9:45PM :Subaybayan ang pelikulang panonood ng Viva Tagalog movies gabi-gabi. :NEWS TEAM 13 (Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) (4) :11:30PM :May bagong balita gabi-gabi. :Maagap, makatotohanan, walang kinikilingan, diyos lang ang kinakatakutan. :Anchored by: Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso :Kapinoy ang ating 54 na taon (left) :mas magiging Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 ng bayan! :IBC (right, left) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :54 Years (1), Intercontinental Broadcasting Corproation (2), Since 1960 (3) (right, right) :www.ibc.com.ph 'IBC-13 is the No. 3 TV station (print ad)' :Thank You: For making us the undisputed number 3 station to watch for good. :IBC :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph :IBC-13 is being the country's third-leading network in the country, according to data from Kantar Media. :APO Tanghali Na! (No.1 Noontime Show) :Express Balita (No.1 Primetime News Program) :Janella in Wonderland (No.1 Fantaserye) :Maghihintay Sa'yo (No. 1 Teleserye) :PBA (No.1 Sports) :Who Wants to be A Millionaire? (No.1 Game Show) :Tasya Fantasya (No.1 Fantasy Anthology) :Love Notes (Drama Anthology) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (No.1 Sitcom) :T.O.D.A.S. (No.1 Gag Show) :Born to be a Superstar (No.1 Reality Singing Search)